Módulo:RdDatosI
local c = { 'IBICELLALUTEA' = {'Ibicella Lutea', 'Ibicella Lutea', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'planta', '4', '1800', '100', '62411042'}, 'IBJUSTICIARDELCALIZMUNDIAL' = {'Ib Justiciar del Cáliz Mundial', 'Ib the World Chalice Justiciar', 'monstruo de sincronía cantante', 'agua', 'lanzador de conjuros', '5', '1800', '2100', '94677445'}, 'IBLASACERDOTISADELCALIZMUNDIAL' = {'Ib la Sacerdotisa del Cáliz Mundial', 'Ib the World Chalice Priestess', 'monstruo de enlace', 'agua', 'lanzador de conjuros', '1800', '77610772'}, 'IBTHEWORLDCHALICEJUSTICIAR' = {'Ib Justiciar del Cáliz Mundial', 'Ib the World Chalice Justiciar', 'monstruo de sincronía cantante', 'agua', 'lanzador de conjuros', '5', '1800', '2100', '94677445'}, 'IBTHEWORLDCHALICEPRIESTESS' = {'Ib la Sacerdotisa del Cáliz Mundial', 'Ib the World Chalice Priestess', 'monstruo de enlace', 'agua', 'lanzador de conjuros', '1800', '77610772'}, 'ICARUSATTACK' = {'Ataque de Ícaro', 'Icarus Attack', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '53567095'}, 'ICEBEASTZEROFYNE' = {'Bestia de Hielo Zerofyne', 'Ice Beast Zerofyne', 'monstruo xyz', 'agua', 'bestia alada', '4', '2000', '2200', '86848580'}, 'ICEHAND' = {'Mano de Hielo', 'Ice Hand', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '4', '1400', '1600', '95929069'}, 'ICEMASTER' = {'Amo del Hielo', 'Ice Master', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'lanzador de conjuros', '8', '2500', '2000', '32750510'}, 'ICEPRINCESSZEREORT' = {'Princesa del Hielo Zereort', 'Ice Princess Zereort', 'monstruo xyz', 'agua', 'bestia alada', '5', '2500', '2100', '13183454'}, 'ICEQUEEN' = {'Reina de Hielo', 'Ice Queen', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'lanzador de conjuros', '8', '2900', '2100', '14462257'}, 'ICEWATER' = {'Agua Helada', 'Ice Water', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'aqua', '3', '1150', '900', '20848593'}, 'ICYCREVASSE' = {'Grieta Helada', 'Icy Crevasse', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '20721759'}, 'IDATENLAESTRELLADELCONQUISTADOR' = {'Idaten, la Estrella del Conquistador', 'Idaten the Conqueror Star', 'monstruo de fusión', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '10', '3000', '2200', '96220350'}, 'IDATENTHECONQUERORSTAR' = {'Idaten, la Estrella del Conquistador', 'Idaten the Conqueror Star', 'monstruo de fusión', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '10', '3000', '2200', '96220350'}, 'IDOLAFUERZAMAGICASUPREMA' = {'Ido, la Fuerza Mágica Suprema', 'Ido the Supreme Magical Force', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '6', '2200', '800', '35984222'}, 'IDOLODELOSMILOJOS' = {'Ídolo de los Mil Ojos', 'Thousand-Eyes Idol', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '1', '0', '0', '27125110'}, 'IDOLOLLORON' = {'Ídolo Llorón', 'Weeping Idol', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'roca', '2', '0', '500', '5763020'}, 'IDOTHESUPREMEMAGICALFORCE' = {'Ido, la Fuerza Mágica Suprema', 'Ido the Supreme Magical Force', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '6', '2200', '800', '35984222'}, 'IGKNIGHTBURST' = {'Explosión del Caballerígneo', 'Igknight Burst', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '65872270'}, 'IGKNIGHTCAVALIER' = {'Jineta Caballerígneo', 'Igknight Cavalier', 'monstruo de péndulo normal', 'fuego', 'guerrero', '5', '2400', '1200', '67273917'}, 'IGKNIGHTCRUSADER' = {'Cruzado Caballerígneo', 'Igknight Crusader', 'monstruo de péndulo normal', 'fuego', 'guerrero', '3', '1600', '300', '61639289'}, 'IGKNIGHTCHAMPION' = {'Campeón Caballerígneo', 'Igknight Champion', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'guerrero', '8', '2800', '2300', '59785059'}, 'IGKNIGHTGALLANT' = {'Galante Caballerígneo', 'Igknight Gallant', 'monstruo de péndulo normal', 'fuego', 'guerrero', '6', '2100', '2200', '96802306'}, 'IGKNIGHTLANCER' = {'Lancero Caballerígneo', 'Igknight Lancer', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'guerrero', '7', '2600', '1800', '23296404'}, 'IGKNIGHTMARGRAVE' = {'Margrave Caballerígneo', 'Igknight Margrave', 'monstruo de péndulo normal', 'fuego', 'guerrero', '5', '1500', '2500', '50407691'}, 'IGKNIGHTPALADIN' = {'Paladín Caballerígneo', 'Igknight Paladin', 'monstruo de péndulo normal', 'fuego', 'guerrero', '4', '1400', '1900', '24019092'}, 'IGKNIGHTRELOAD' = {'Recarga del Caballerígneo', 'Igknight Reload', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '76751255'}, 'IGKNIGHTSQUIRE' = {'Escudero Caballerígneo', 'Igknight Squire', 'monstruo de péndulo normal', 'fuego', 'guerrero', '3', '0', '2000', '24131534'}, 'IGKNIGHTSUNITE' = {'Caballerígneos Unidos', 'Igknights Unite', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '38848158'}, 'IGKNIGHTTEMPLAR' = {'Templario Caballerígneo', 'Igknight Templar', 'monstruo de péndulo normal', 'fuego', 'guerrero', '4', '1700', '1300', '97024987'}, 'IGKNIGHTVETERAN' = {'Veterano Caballerígneo', 'Igknight Veteran', 'monstruo de péndulo normal', 'fuego', 'guerrero', '6', '1300', '2700', '93662626'}, 'IGNICIONENCADENA' = {'Ignición en Cadena', 'Chain Ignition', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '85893201'}, 'IGNISESPIRITUDELLAMA' = {'Ignis, Espíritu de Llama', 'Flame Spirit Ignis', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'piro', '4', '1500', '1200', '79444933'}, 'IGNISHEATTHETRUEDRACOWARRIOR' = {'Ignis Hoguera, el Verdadero Dracoguerrero', 'Ignis Heat, the True Dracowarrior', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'wyrm', '5', '2400', '1000', '22499034'}, 'IGNISHOGUERAELVERDADERODRACOGUERRERO' = {'Ignis Hoguera, el Verdadero Dracoguerrero', 'Ignis Heat, the True Dracowarrior', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'wyrm', '5', '2400', '1000', '22499034'}, 'IGNISLAVALVAL' = {'Ignis Lavalval', 'Lavalval Ignis', 'monstruo xyz', 'fuego', 'guerrero', '3', '1800', '1400', '3989465'}, 'IGNISTERAILAND' = {'Tierra A.I. Ignister', 'Ignister A.I.Land', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '59054773'}, 'IGNISTERPROMINENCETHEBLASTINGDRACOSLAYER' = {'Ignister Prominencia, el Dracoasesino Explosivo', 'Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'fuego', 'dragón', '8', '2850', '0', '18239909'}, 'IGNISTERPROMINENCIAELDRACOASESINOEXPLOSIVO' = {'Ignister Prominencia, el Dracoasesino Explosivo', 'Ignister Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'fuego', 'dragón', '8', '2850', '0', '18239909'}, 'IGNITIONBEASTVOLCANNON' = {'Volcañón, la Bestia Ardiente', 'Ignition Beast Volcannon', 'monstruo de fusión', 'tierra', 'máquina', '6', '2300', '1600', '10365322'}, 'IGNITIONPHOENIX' = {'Phoenix de la Ignición', 'Ignition Phoenix', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '79555535'}, 'IGNOBLEKNIGHTOFBLACKLAUNDSALLYN' = {'Innoble Caballero de Negro Laundsallyn', 'Ignoble Knight of Black Laundsallyn', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '5', '2000', '800', '95772051'}, 'IGNOBLEKNIGHTOFHIGHLAUNDSALLYN' = {'Innoble Caballero del Alto Laundsallyn', 'Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '5', '2100', '900', '83519853'}, 'IGUALADORDEVIDA' = {'Igualador de Vida', 'Life Equalizer', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '17178486'}, 'IKELOSELDUENDEDELESPEJOENSUEÑO' = {'Ikelos, el Duende del Espejo Ensueño', 'Ikelos, the Dream Mirror Sprite', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '1', '0', '500', '49389190'}, 'IKELOSLAPESANTADELESPEJOENSUEÑO' = {'Ikelos, la Pesanta del Espejo Ensueño', 'Ikelos, the Dream Mirror Mara', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'hada', '1', '500', '0', '75888208'}, 'IKELOSTHEDREAMMIRRORMARA' = {'Ikelos, la Pesanta del Espejo Ensueño', 'Ikelos, the Dream Mirror Mara', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'hada', '1', '500', '0', '75888208'}, 'IKELOSTHEDREAMMIRRORSPRITE' = {'Ikelos, el Duende del Espejo Ensueño', 'Ikelos, the Dream Mirror Sprite', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '1', '0', '500', '49389190'}, 'ILBLUD' = {'Mala Sangre', 'Il Blud', 'monstruo géminis', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '6', '2100', '800', '70595331'}, 'ILUMINACION' = {'Iluminación', 'Enlightenment', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '57274196'}, 'ILUSIONDEBURBUJA' = {'Ilusión de Burbuja', 'Bubble Illusion', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '80075749'}, 'ILUSIONDELAESTRELLAMAGICA' = {'Ilusión de la Estrella Mágica', 'Magical Star Illusion', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '18752707'}, 'ILUSIONDELAQUAESPEJO' = {'Ilusión del Aquaespejo', 'Aquamirror Illusion', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '64437633'}, 'ILUSIONGLORIOSA' = {'Ilusión Gloriosa', 'Glorious Illusion', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '61962135'}, 'ILUSIONISTADELOSMILENARIOSOJOS' = {'Ilusionista de los Milenarios Ojos', 'Millennium-Eyes Illusionist', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '2', '0', '1400', '89785779'}, 'ILUSIONISTADEOJOSOSCUROS' = {'Ilusionista de Ojos Oscuros', 'Dark-Eyes Illusionist', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '2', '0', '1400', '38247752'}, 'ILUSIONMELODIOSA' = {'Ilusión Melodiosa', 'Melodious Illusion', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '63804637'}, 'ILUSIONOSCURA' = {'Ilusión Oscura', 'Dark Illusion', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '5562461'}, 'ILLUSIONBALLOONS' = {'Globos Ilusorios', 'Illusion Balloons', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '62161698'}, 'ILLUSIONISTFACELESSMAGE' = {'Mago Ilusionista sin Rostro', 'Illusionist Faceless Mage', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '5', '1200', '2200', '28546905'}, 'ILLUSIONISTFACELESSMAGICIAN' = {'Brujo Ilusionista sin Rostro', 'Illusionist Faceless Magician', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '5', '1200', '2200', '15173384'}, 'ILLUSIONMAGIC' = {'Magia de Ilusión', 'Illusion Magic', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '73616671'}, 'ILLUSIONNOIRE' = {'Illusion Noire', 'Black Illusion', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '32754886'}, 'ILLUSORYSNATCHER' = {'Carterista Ilusorio', 'Illusory Snatcher', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '7', '2400', '1000', '35073065'}, 'ILLWITCH' = {'Bruja Enferma', 'Ill Witch', 'monstruo normal', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '5', '1600', '1500', '81686058'}, 'IMAGENDELPASADO' = {'Imagen del Pasado', 'Past Image', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '50292967'}, 'IMAGINACIONDELVACIO' = {'Imaginación del Vacío', 'Void Imagination', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '31444249'}, 'IMAIRUKA' = {'Imairuka', 'Imairuka', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'serpiente marina', '2', '1000', '1000', '41952656'}, 'IMANSINCRO' = {'Imán Sincro', 'Synchro Magnet', 'monstruo cantante', 'tierra', 'máquina', '3', '1000', '600', '50702124'}, 'IMDUKELDRAGONDELCALIZMUNDIAL' = {'Imduk el Dragón del Cáliz Mundial', 'Imduk the World Chalice Dragon', 'monstruo de enlace', 'viento', 'dragón', '800', '31226177'}, 'IMDUKTHEWORLDCHALICEDRAGON' = {'Imduk el Dragón del Cáliz Mundial', 'Imduk the World Chalice Dragon', 'monstruo de enlace', 'viento', 'dragón', '800', '31226177'}, 'IMITACIONDEINSECTO' = {'Imitación de Insecto', 'Insect Imitation', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '96965364'}, 'IMITADOR' = {'Imitador', 'Copycat', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '1', '0', '0', '26376390'}, 'IMMORTALRULER' = {'Gobernante Inmortal', 'Immortal Ruler', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'zombi', '4', '1800', '200', '32485518'}, 'IMPACTADORTELEQUINETICO' = {'Impactador Telequinético', 'Telekinetic Shocker', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'psíquico', '4', '1700', '700', '84847656'}, 'IMPACTOCIBEROSCURO' = {'¡Impacto Ciberoscuro!', 'Cyberdark Impact!', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '80033124'}, 'IMPACTOCRISTRON' = {'Impacto Cristron', 'Crystron Impact', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '99274184'}, 'IMPACTOCUNAGRIS' = {'Impacto Cunagrís', 'Graydle Impact', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '2759860'}, 'IMPACTODEMETEORODEHADA' = {'Impacto de Meteoro de Hada', 'Fairy Meteor Crush', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '97687912'}, 'IMPACTOJURASICO' = {'Impacto Jurásico', 'Jurassic Impact', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '65430834'}, 'IMPACTOJURRAC' = {'Impacto Jurrac', 'Jurrac Impact', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '5479217'}, 'IMPACTOSCONTRAGOLPE' = {'Impactos Contragolpe', 'Jolt Counter', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '8316565'}, 'IMPCANTATIONBOOKSTONE' = {'Diablihechizo Libropiedra', 'Impcantation Bookstone', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '5', '0', '0', '18474999'}, 'IMPCANTATIONCANDOLL' = {'Diablihechizo Velañeca', 'Impcantation Candoll', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'piro', '4', '0', '0', '53303460'}, 'IMPCANTATIONCHALISLIME' = {'Diablihechizo Calicieno', 'Impcantation Chalislime', 'monstruo de ritual', 'oscuridad', 'aqua', '7', '2500', '1800', '65877963'}, 'IMPCANTATIONINCEPTION' = {'Diablihechizo Comienzo', 'Impcantation Inception', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de ritual', '86758915'}, 'IMPCANTATIONPENCIPLUME' = {'Diablihechizo Lapizpluma', 'Impcantation Penciplume', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'psíquico', '3', '0', '0', '82085295'}, 'IMPCANTATIONTALISMANDRA' = {'Diablihechizo Talismandra', 'Impcantation Talismandra', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '6', '0', '0', '80701178'}, 'IMPCANTATIONTHANATOSIS' = {'Diablihechizo Tanatosis', 'Impcantation Thanatosis', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '13482262'}, 'IMPENETRABLEATTACK' = {'Ataque Impenetrable', 'Impenetrable Attack', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '86778566'}, 'IMPENETRABLEFORMATION' = {'Formación Impenetrable', 'Impenetrable Formation', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '96631852'}, 'IMPERIALCUSTOM' = {'Costumbre Imperial', 'Imperial Custom', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '9995766'}, 'IMPERIALIRONWALL' = {'Muralla de Hierro Imperial', 'Imperial Iron Wall', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '30459350'}, 'IMPERIALORDER' = {'Orden Imperial', 'Imperial Order', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '61740673'}, 'IMPERIALTOMBSOFNECROVALLEY' = {'Tumbas Imperiales del Necrovalle', 'Imperial Tombs of Necrovalley', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '90434657'}, 'IMPERIONMAGNUMELBATALLABOTSUPERCONDUCTIVO' = {'Imperion Magnum el Batallabot Súperconductivo', 'Imperion Magnum the Superconductive Battlebot', 'monstruo de fusión', 'tierra', 'roca', '10', '4000', '4000', '4628897'}, 'IMPERIONMAGNUMTHESUPERCONDUCTIVEBATTLEBOT' = {'Imperion Magnum el Batallabot Súperconductivo', 'Imperion Magnum the Superconductive Battlebot', 'monstruo de fusión', 'tierra', 'roca', '10', '4000', '4000', '4628897'}, 'IMPRISONEDQUEENARCHFIEND' = {'Reina Archidemonio Encarcelada', 'Imprisoned Queen Archfiend', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '8', '2600', '1700', '52248570'}, 'IMPULSODESOMBRA' = {'Impulso de Sombra', 'Shadow Impulse', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '35329581'}, 'IMPULSOLIMITE' = {'Impulso Límite', 'Limit Impulse', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '82324105'}, 'IMPULSOPSI' = {'Impulso Psi', 'Psi-Impulse', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '31328739'}, 'INABAWHITERABBIT' = {'Conejo Blanco Inaba', 'Inaba White Rabbit', 'monstruo spirit', 'tierra', 'bestia', '3', '700', '500', '77084837'}, 'INARICACHARREKELZORRODEALMACENAMIENTODEGRANOS' = {'Inari Cacharrek, el Zorro de Almacenamiento de Granos', 'Gizmek Inari, the Grain Storage Fox', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '7', '2250', '2250', '90361289'}, 'INARIDEFUEGO' = {'Inari de Fuego', 'Inari Fire', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'piro', '4', '1500', '200', '62953041'}, 'INARIFIRE' = {'Inari de Fuego', 'Inari Fire', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'piro', '4', '1500', '200', '62953041'}, 'INCANDESCENTORDEAL' = {'Suplicio Incandescente', 'Incandescent Ordeal', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de ritual', '33031674'}, 'INCARNATEDMACHINEANGEL' = {'Ángel Mecánico Encarnado', 'Incarnated Machine Angel', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '91946859'}, 'INCAUTADORDECRIATURA' = {'Incautador de Criatura', 'Creature Seizure', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '15305240'}, 'INCUBADORDECELDASA' = {'Incubador de Celdas "A"', '"A" Cell Incubator', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '64163367'}, 'INCURSORDELHACHA' = {'Incursor del Hacha', 'Axe Raider', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '4', '1700', '1150', '48305365'}, 'INDIORADOOMVOLTTHECUBICEMPEROR' = {'Indiora Voltio del Horror el Emperador Cúbico', 'Indiora Doom Volt the Cubic Emperor', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '4', '0', '0', '3775068'}, 'INDIORAVOLTIODELHORRORELEMPERADORCUBICO' = {'Indiora Voltio del Horror el Emperador Cúbico', 'Indiora Doom Volt the Cubic Emperor', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '4', '0', '0', '3775068'}, 'INDOMITABLEFIGHTERLEILEI' = {'Luchador Indomable Lei Lei', 'Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero-bestia', '4', '2300', '0', '84173492'}, 'INDOMITABLEGLADIATORBEAST' = {'Bestia Gladiador Indomable', 'Indomitable Gladiator Beast', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '55136228'}, 'INDUCCIONMATEMECHA' = {'Inducción Matemecha', 'Mathmech Induction', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '14393464'}, 'INDUCEDEXPLOSION' = {'Explosión Inducida', 'Induced Explosion', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '68077936'}, 'INFAMEARCHIDEMONIOCOMEDORDELAINFAMIA' = {'Infame Archidemonio Comedor de la Infamia', 'Nefarious Archfiend Eater of Nefariousness', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '4', '1500', '200', '60666820'}, 'INFANTEDRAGONDELFINALDELDESTINO' = {'Infante Dragón del Final del Destino', 'Destiny End Dragoon', 'monstruo de fusión', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '10', '3000', '3000', '76263644'}, 'INFANTERIAPESADADEATLANTIS' = {'Infantería Pesada de Atlantis', 'Atlantean Heavy Infantry', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'serpiente marina', '2', '0', '1600', '37104630'}, 'INFANTESMONTADOSAEREOSDEDRACONIA' = {'Infantes Montados Aéreos de Draconia', 'Sky Dragoons of Draconia', 'monstruo de péndulo normal', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '5', '2200', '200', '68182934'}, 'INFANTESMONTADOSDEATLANTIS' = {'Infantes Montados de Atlantis', 'Atlantean Dragoons', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'serpiente marina', '4', '1800', '0', '74311226'}, 'INFANTESMONTADOSDEDRACONIA' = {'Infantes Montados de Draconia', 'Dragoons of Draconia', 'monstruo de péndulo normal', 'fuego', 'guerrero-bestia', '4', '1800', '200', '73779005'}, 'INFANTESMONTADOSMARINOSDEDRACONIA' = {'Infantes Montados Marinos de Draconia', 'Sea Dragoons of Draconia', 'monstruo de péndulo normal', 'agua', 'serpiente marina', '3', '200', '2100', '82114013'}, 'INFECCIONAMORFAGA' = {'Infección Amórfaga', 'Amorphage Infection', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '50554729'}, 'INFECCIONDEGERMENES' = {'Infección de Germenes', 'Germ Infection', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '24668830'}, 'INFECCIONDEINFESTACION' = {'Infección de Infestación', 'Infestation Infection', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '35419032'}, 'INFECTEDMAIL' = {'Correo Infectado', 'Infected Mail', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '6430659'}, 'INFERNALDRAGON' = {'Dragón Infernal', 'Infernal Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '4', '2000', '0', '47754278'}, 'INFERNALFLAMEEMPEROR' = {'Emperador de la Llama Infernal', 'Infernal Flame Emperor', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'piro', '9', '2700', '1600', '19847532'}, 'INFERNALFLAMEVIXEN' = {'Diabólica de la Llama Infernal', 'Infernal Flame Vixen', 'monstruo xyz', 'fuego', 'piro', '4', '2200', '2000', '58712976'}, 'INFERNALINCINERATOR' = {'Quemador Infernal', 'Infernal Incinerator', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'demonio', '6', '2800', '1800', '23309606'}, 'INFERNALQUEENARCHFIEND' = {'Archidemonio Reina Infernal', 'Infernalqueen Archfiend', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'demonio', '4', '900', '1500', '8581705'}, 'INFERNITYARCHER' = {'Arquero Inférnico', 'Infernity Archer', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '6', '2000', '1000', '18724123'}, 'INFERNITYARCHFIEND' = {'Archidemonio Inférnico', 'Infernity Archfiend', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '1800', '1200', '99177923'}, 'INFERNITYAVENGER' = {'Vengador Inférnico', 'Infernity Avenger', 'monstruo cantante', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '1', '0', '0', '85475641'}, 'INFERNITYBARRIER' = {'Barrera Inférnica', 'Infernity Barrier', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '9059700'}, 'INFERNITYBEAST' = {'Bestia Inférnica', 'Infernity Beast', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'bestia', '3', '1600', '1200', '7264861'}, 'INFERNITYBEETLE' = {'Escarabajo Inférnico', 'Infernity Beetle', 'monstruo cantante', 'oscuridad', 'insecto', '2', '1200', '0', '49080532'}, 'INFERNITYBREAK' = {'Escape Inférnico', 'Infernity Break', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '51717541'}, 'INFERNITYDESTROYER' = {'Destructor Inférnico', 'Infernity Destroyer', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '6', '2300', '1000', '98954375'}, 'INFERNITYDOOMDRAGON' = {'Dragón Inférnico de la Perdición', 'Infernity Doom Dragon', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '8', '3000', '2400', '72896720'}, 'INFERNITYDWARF' = {'Enano Inférnico', 'Infernity Dwarf', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '2', '800', '500', '25171661'}, 'INFERNITYFORCE' = {'Fuerza Inférnica', 'Infernity Force', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '18712704'}, 'INFERNITYGENERAL' = {'General Inférnico', 'Infernity General', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '7', '2700', '1500', '17502671'}, 'INFERNITYGUARDIAN' = {'Guardián Inférnico', 'Infernity Guardian', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '1200', '1700', '51566770'}, 'INFERNITYINFERNO' = {'Infierno Inférnico', 'Infernity Inferno', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '14550855'}, 'INFERNITYKNIGHT' = {'Caballero Inférnico', 'Infernity Knight', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '3', '1400', '400', '71341529'}, 'INFERNITYLAUNCHER' = {'Lanzador Inférnico', 'Infernity Launcher', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '66957584'}, 'INFERNITYMIRAGE' = {'Espejismo Inférnico', 'Infernity Mirage', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '1', '0', '0', '86197239'}, 'INFERNITYNECROMANCER' = {'Nigromante Inférnico', 'Infernity Necromancer', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '3', '0', '2000', '56209279'}, 'INFERNITYPATRIARCH' = {'Patriarca Inférnico', 'Infernity Patriarch', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '1000', '2000', '54320860'}, 'INFERNITYRANDOMIZER' = {'Generador de Azar Inférnico', 'Infernity Randomizer', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '1', '900', '0', '13582837'}, 'INFERNITYREFLECTOR' = {'Reflector Inférnico', 'Infernity Reflector', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '15313433'}, 'INFERNO' = {'Inferno', 'Inferno', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'piro', '4', '1100', '1900', '74823665'}, 'INFERNOFIREBLAST' = {'Descarga de Fuego Infernal', 'Inferno Fire Blast', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '52684508'}, 'INFERNOHAMMER' = {'Martillo del Infierno', 'Inferno Hammer', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '6', '2400', '0', '17185260'}, 'INFERNOIDANTRA' = {'Infiernoid Antra', 'Infernoid Antra', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'demonio', '2', '0', '2000', '26034577'}, 'INFERNOIDATTONDEL' = {'Infiernoid Attondel', 'Infernoid Attondel', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'demonio', '8', '2800', '0', '88301393'}, 'INFERNOIDDECATRON' = {'Infiernoid Decatron', 'Infernoid Decatron', 'monstruo cantante', 'fuego', 'demonio', '1', '500', '200', '58446973'}, 'INFERNOIDDEVYATY' = {'Infiernoid Devyaty', 'Infernoid Devyaty', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'demonio', '9', '2900', '2900', '23440231'}, 'INFERNOIDHARMADIK' = {'Infiernoid Harmadik', 'Infernoid Harmadik', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'demonio', '3', '1600', '0', '52038272'}, 'INFERNOIDONUNCU' = {'Infiernoid Onuncu', 'Infernoid Onuncu', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'demonio', '10', '3000', '3000', '14799437'}, 'INFERNOIDPATRULEA' = {'Infiernoid Patrulea', 'Infernoid Patrulea', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'demonio', '4', '1800', '0', '89423971'}, 'INFERNOIDPIATY' = {'Infiernoid Piaty', 'Infernoid Piaty', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'demonio', '5', '2200', '0', '25811989'}, 'INFERNOIDPIRMAIS' = {'Infiernoid Pirmais', 'Infernoid Pirmais', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'demonio', '1', '0', '0', '60551528'}, 'INFERNOIDSEITSEMAS' = {'Infiernoid Seitsemas', 'Infernoid Seitsemas', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'demonio', '7', '2600', '0', '51316684'}, 'INFERNOIDSJETTE' = {'Infiernoid Sjette', 'Infernoid Sjette', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'demonio', '6', '2400', '0', '96055137'}, 'INFERNOIDTIERRA' = {'Infiernoid Tierra', 'Infernoid Tierra', 'monstruo de fusión', 'fuego', 'demonio', '11', '3400', '3600', '82734805'}, 'INFERNORECKLESSSUMMON' = {'Invocación Temeraria del Infierno', 'Inferno Reckless Summon', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '12247206'}, 'INFERNOTEMPEST' = {'Tempestad del Infierno', 'Inferno Tempest', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '14391920'}, 'INFESTATIONINFECTION' = {'Infección de Infestación', 'Infestation Infection', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '35419032'}, 'INFESTATIONPANDEMIC' = {'Pandemia de Infestación', 'Infestation Pandemic', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '27541267'}, 'INFESTATIONRIPPLES' = {'Ondas de Infestación', 'Infestation Ripples', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '81218874'}, 'INFESTATIONTERMINUS' = {'Terminus de Infestación', 'Infestation Terminus', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '90934570'}, 'INFESTATIONTOOL' = {'Herramienta de Infestación', 'Infestation Tool', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '27207573'}, 'INFESTATIONWAVE' = {'Ola de Infestación', 'Infestation Wave', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '18816758'}, 'INFIERNOCIBEROSCURO' = {'Infierno Ciberoscuro', 'Cyberdark Inferno', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '44352516'}, 'INFIERNOIDANTRA' = {'Infiernoid Antra', 'Infernoid Antra', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'demonio', '2', '0', '2000', '26034577'}, 'INFIERNOIDATTONDEL' = {'Infiernoid Attondel', 'Infernoid Attondel', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'demonio', '8', '2800', '0', '88301393'}, 'INFIERNOIDDECATRON' = {'Infiernoid Decatron', 'Infernoid Decatron', 'monstruo cantante', 'fuego', 'demonio', '1', '500', '200', '58446973'}, 'INFIERNOIDDEVYATY' = {'Infiernoid Devyaty', 'Infernoid Devyaty', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'demonio', '9', '2900', '2900', '23440231'}, 'INFIERNOIDHARMADIK' = {'Infiernoid Harmadik', 'Infernoid Harmadik', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'demonio', '3', '1600', '0', '52038272'}, 'INFIERNOIDONUNCU' = {'Infiernoid Onuncu', 'Infernoid Onuncu', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'demonio', '10', '3000', '3000', '14799437'}, 'INFIERNOIDPATRULEA' = {'Infiernoid Patrulea', 'Infernoid Patrulea', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'demonio', '4', '1800', '0', '89423971'}, 'INFIERNOIDPIATY' = {'Infiernoid Piaty', 'Infernoid Piaty', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'demonio', '5', '2200', '0', '25811989'}, 'INFIERNOIDPIRMAIS' = {'Infiernoid Pirmais', 'Infernoid Pirmais', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'demonio', '1', '0', '0', '60551528'}, 'INFIERNOIDSEITSEMAS' = {'Infiernoid Seitsemas', 'Infernoid Seitsemas', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'demonio', '7', '2600', '0', '51316684'}, 'INFIERNOIDSJETTE' = {'Infiernoid Sjette', 'Infernoid Sjette', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'demonio', '6', '2400', '0', '96055137'}, 'INFIERNOIDTIERRA' = {'Infiernoid Tierra', 'Infernoid Tierra', 'monstruo de fusión', 'fuego', 'demonio', '11', '3400', '3600', '82734805'}, 'INFIERNOINFERNICO' = {'Infierno Inférnico', 'Infernity Inferno', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '14550855'}, 'INFILTRADORALIENIGENA' = {'Infiltrador Alienígena', 'Alien Infiltrator', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'reptil', '2', '800', '500', '76573247'}, 'INFINIDADDELCAOS' = {'Infinidad del Caos', 'Chaos Infinity', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '4081825'}, 'INFINITECARDS' = {'Cartas Infinitas', 'Infinite Cards', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '94163677'}, 'INFINITEDISMISSAL' = {'Despido Infinito', 'Infinite Dismissal', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '54109233'}, 'INFINITEIMPERMANENCE' = {'Infinito Temporal', 'Infinite Impermanence', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '10045474'}, 'INFINITELIGHT' = {'Luz Infinita', 'Infinite Light', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '72883039'}, 'INFINITEMACHINE' = {'Máquina Infinita', 'Infinite Machine', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '36894320'}, 'INFINITOOSCURO' = {'Infinito Oscuro', 'Infinity Dark', 'monstruo géminis', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '1500', '1200', '76520646'}, 'INFINITOTEMPORAL' = {'Infinito Temporal', 'Infinite Impermanence', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '10045474'}, 'INFINITRACKANCHORDRILL' = {'Infinitrack Perforadora de Anclaje', 'Infinitrack Anchor Drill', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '4', '1800', '500', '6203400'}, 'INFINITRACKAPLASTAMONTAÑAS' = {'Infinitrack Aplasta Montañas', 'Infinitrack Mountain Smasher', 'monstruo xyz', 'tierra', 'máquina', '7', '2100', '3100', '60195675'}, 'INFINITRACKAZUDDETORMENTAS' = {'Infinitrack Azud de Tormentas', 'Infinitrack River Stormer', 'monstruo xyz', 'tierra', 'máquina', '5', '2500', '500', '24701066'}, 'INFINITRACKBRUTALDOZER' = {'Infinitrack Excavadora Brutal', 'Infinitrack Brutal Dozer', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '5', '1900', '2100', '76830505'}, 'INFINITRACKCOSECHADORA' = {'Infinitrack Cosechadora', 'Infinitrack Harvester', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '2', '0', '2100', '35645105'}, 'INFINITRACKCRABCRANE' = {'Infinitrack Grúa Sobre Cadenas', 'Infinitrack Crab Crane', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '5', '2100', '500', '98439949'}, 'INFINITRACKDRAGSHOVEL' = {'Infinitrack Pala de Arrastre', 'Infinitrack Drag Shovel', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '5', '1500', '2100', '34923554'}, 'INFINITRACKEARTHSLICER' = {'Infinitrack Rebanador de Tierras', 'Infinitrack Earth Slicer', 'monstruo xyz', 'tierra', 'máquina', '9', '3100', '2100', '97584719'}, 'INFINITRACKEXCAVADORABRUTAL' = {'Infinitrack Excavadora Brutal', 'Infinitrack Brutal Dozer', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '5', '1900', '2100', '76830505'}, 'INFINITRACKFORTRESSMEGACLOPS' = {'Infinitrack Megaclope de la Fortaleza', 'Infinitrack Fortress Megaclops', 'monstruo de enlace', 'tierra', 'máquina', '4000', '69073023'}, 'INFINITRACKGOLIAT' = {'Infinitrack Goliat', 'Infinitrack Goliath', 'monstruo de enlace', 'tierra', 'máquina', '1000', '23689428'}, 'INFINITRACKGOLIATH' = {'Infinitrack Goliat', 'Infinitrack Goliath', 'monstruo de enlace', 'tierra', 'máquina', '1000', '23689428'}, 'INFINITRACKGRUASOBRECADENAS' = {'Infinitrack Grúa Sobre Cadenas', 'Infinitrack Crab Crane', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '5', '2100', '500', '98439949'}, 'INFINITRACKHARVESTER' = {'Infinitrack Cosechadora', 'Infinitrack Harvester', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '2', '0', '2100', '35645105'}, 'INFINITRACKMEGACLOPEDELAFORTALEZA' = {'Infinitrack Megaclope de la Fortaleza', 'Infinitrack Fortress Megaclops', 'monstruo de enlace', 'tierra', 'máquina', '4000', '69073023'}, 'INFINITRACKMOUNTAINSMASHER' = {'Infinitrack Aplasta Montañas', 'Infinitrack Mountain Smasher', 'monstruo xyz', 'tierra', 'máquina', '7', '2100', '3100', '60195675'}, 'INFINITRACKPALADEARRASTRE' = {'Infinitrack Pala de Arrastre', 'Infinitrack Drag Shovel', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '5', '1500', '2100', '34923554'}, 'INFINITRACKPERFORADORADEANCLAJE' = {'Infinitrack Perforadora de Anclaje', 'Infinitrack Anchor Drill', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '4', '1800', '500', '6203400'}, 'INFINITRACKREBANADORDETIERRAS' = {'Infinitrack Rebanador de Tierras', 'Infinitrack Earth Slicer', 'monstruo xyz', 'tierra', 'máquina', '9', '3100', '2100', '97584719'}, 'INFINITRACKRIVERSTORMER' = {'Infinitrack Azud de Tormentas', 'Infinitrack River Stormer', 'monstruo xyz', 'tierra', 'máquina', '5', '2500', '500', '24701066'}, 'INFINITRACKTRENCHER' = {'Infinitrack Zanjadora', 'Infinitrack Trencher', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '5', '500', '2400', '61912252'}, 'INFINITRACKTUNELADORA' = {'Infinitrack Tuneladora', 'Infinitrack Tunneller', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '5', '2200', '500', '97316367'}, 'INFINITRACKTUNNELLER' = {'Infinitrack Tuneladora', 'Infinitrack Tunneller', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '5', '2200', '500', '97316367'}, 'INFINITRACKZANJADORA' = {'Infinitrack Zanjadora', 'Infinitrack Trencher', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '5', '500', '2400', '61912252'}, 'INFINITYDARK' = {'Infinito Oscuro', 'Infinity Dark', 'monstruo géminis', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '1500', '1200', '76520646'}, 'INFLUENCEDRAGON' = {'Dragón de la Influencia', 'Influence Dragon', 'monstruo cantante', 'viento', 'dragón', '3', '300', '900', '54936498'}, 'INFORMEDELCLIMA' = {'Informe del Clima', 'Weather Report', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '4', '950', '1500', '72053645'}, 'INFORMERSPIDER' = {'Araña Informante', 'Informer Spider', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'insecto', '4', '500', '1800', '4941482'}, 'INFORTUNIO' = {'Infortunio', 'Misfortune', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '1036974'}, 'INGENIERODEMECANISMOANTIGUO' = {'Ingeniero de Mecanismo Antiguo', 'Ancient Gear Engineer', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '5', '1500', '1500', '1953925'}, 'INGUNARCABALLERODEHADAS' = {'Ingunar, Caballero de Hadas', 'Fairy Knight Ingunar', 'monstruo xyz', 'tierra', 'planta', '6', '2200', '3000', '19684740'}, 'INHERITEDFORTUNE' = {'Fortuna Heredada', 'Inherited Fortune', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '20057949'}, 'INJECTIONFAIRYLILY' = {'Hada de la Inyección Lily', 'Injection Fairy Lily', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'lanzador de conjuros', '3', '400', '1500', '79575620'}, 'INMATO' = {'Presomate', 'Inmato', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '3', '1400', '800', '39703254'}, 'INMORTALTERRESTRECCARAYHUA' = {'Inmortal Terrestre Ccarayhua', 'Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'reptil', '10', '2800', '1800', '79798060'}, 'INMORTALTERRESTREDEFINITIVO' = {'Inmortal Terrestre Definitivo', 'Ultimate Earthbound Immortal', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '70109009'}, 'INMORTALTERRESTREURU' = {'Inmortal Terrestre Uru', 'Earthbound Immortal Uru', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'insecto', '10', '3000', '3000', '15187079'}, 'INMORTALTERRESTREWIRAQOCHARASCA' = {'Inmortal Terrestre Wiraqocha Rasca', 'Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'bestia alada', '10', '100', '100', '41181774'}, 'INNOBLECABALLERODELALTOLAUNDSALLYN' = {'Innoble Caballero del Alto Laundsallyn', 'Ignoble Knight of High Laundsallyn', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '5', '2100', '900', '83519853'}, 'INNOBLECABALLERODENEGROLAUNDSALLYN' = {'Innoble Caballero de Negro Laundsallyn', 'Ignoble Knight of Black Laundsallyn', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '5', '2000', '800', '95772051'}, 'INPACHI' = {'Inpachi', 'Inpachi', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'máquina', '4', '1600', '1900', '97923414'}, 'INPACHIARDIENTE' = {'Inpachi Ardiente', 'Blazing Inpachi', 'monstruo normal', 'fuego', 'piro', '4', '1850', '0', '5464695'}, 'INPACHIDECARBON' = {'Inpachi de Carbón', 'Charcoal Inpachi', 'monstruo normal', 'fuego', 'piro', '1', '100', '2100', '13179332'}, 'INPACHIMADERABORG' = {'Inpachi Maderaborg', 'Woodborg Inpachi', 'monstruo normal', 'fuego', 'máquina', '5', '500', '2500', '35322812'}, 'INSECTARMORWITHLASERCANNON' = {'Armadura Insecto con Cañón Láser', 'Insect Armor with Laser Cannon', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '3492538'}, 'INSECTBARRIER' = {'Barrera de Insectos', 'Insect Barrier', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '23615409'}, 'INSECTIMITATION' = {'Imitación de Insecto', 'Insect Imitation', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '96965364'}, 'INSECTKNIGHT' = {'Caballero Insecto', 'Insect Knight', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'insecto', '4', '1900', '1500', '35052053'}, 'INSECTNEGLECT' = {'Descuido de Insectos', 'Insect Neglect', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '22991179'}, 'INSECTOACORAZADODEMETAL' = {'Insecto Acorazado de Metal', 'Metal Armored Bug', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'insecto', '8', '2800', '1500', '65957473'}, 'INSECTOAULLADOR' = {'Insecto Aullador', 'Howling Insect', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'insecto', '3', '1200', '1300', '93107608'}, 'INSECTOBASICO' = {'Insecto Básico', 'Basic Insect', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'insecto', '2', '500', '700', '89091579'}, 'INSECTOCOMEHOMBRES' = {'Insecto Come-hombres', 'Man-Eater Bug', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'insecto', '2', '450', '600', '54652250'}, 'INSECTOCOMENOBLES' = {'Insecto Come-Nobles', 'Nobleman-Eater Bug', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'insecto', '5', '900', '1200', '65878864'}, 'INSECTODEFINITIVOLV1' = {'Insecto Definitivo LV1', 'Ultimate Insect LV1', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'insecto', '1', '0', '0', '49441499'}, 'INSECTODEFINITIVOLV3' = {'Insecto Definitivo LV3', 'Ultimate Insect LV3', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'insecto', '3', '1400', '900', '34088136'}, 'INSECTODEFINITIVOLV5' = {'Insecto Definitivo LV5', 'Ultimate Insect LV5', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'insecto', '5', '2300', '900', '34830502'}, 'INSECTODEFINITIVOLV7' = {'Insecto Definitivo LV7', 'Ultimate Insect LV7', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'insecto', '7', '2600', '1500', '19877898'}, 'INSECTODELARESONANCIA' = {'Insecto de la Resonancia', 'Resonance Insect', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'insecto', '4', '1000', '700', '96938986'}, 'INSECTODELARSENAL' = {'Insecto del Arsenal', 'Arsenal Bug', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'insecto', '3', '2000', '2000', '42364374'}, 'INSECTOGRANDE' = {'Insecto Grande', 'Big Insect', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'insecto', '4', '1200', '1500', '53606874'}, 'INSECTOINTOXICADODELABARRERADEHIELO' = {'Insecto Intoxicado de la Barrera de Hielo', 'Numbing Grub in the Ice Barrier', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'insecto', '4', '1300', '1800', '92065772'}, 'INSECTOMOTOSIERRA' = {'Insecto Motosierra', 'Chainsaw Insect', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'insecto', '4', '2400', '0', '77252217'}, 'INSECTOSILENCIOSO' = {'Insecto Silencioso', 'Silent Insect', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'insecto', '2', '200', '300', '40867519'}, 'INSECTPRINCESS' = {'Princesa Insecto', 'Insect Princess', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'insecto', '6', '1900', '1200', '37957847'}, 'INSECTQUEEN' = {'Reina Insecto', 'Insect Queen', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'insecto', '7', '2200', '2400', '91512835'}, 'INSECTSHINOBIHAGAKUREMINO' = {'Shinobi Insecto Hagakuremino', 'Insect Shinobi Hagakuremino', 'monstruo de enlace', 'viento', 'insecto', '1000', '70709488'}, 'INSECTSOLDIERSOFTHESKY' = {'Soldados Insectos del Cielo', 'Insect Soldiers of the Sky', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'insecto', '3', '1000', '800', '7019529'}, 'INSONORIZADO' = {'Insonorizado', 'Soundproofed', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '42314669'}, 'INSPECCION' = {'Inspección', 'Inspection', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '16227556'}, 'INSPECTION' = {'Inspección', 'Inspection', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '16227556'}, 'INSPECTORBOARDER' = {'Inspector Surfista', 'Inspector Boarder', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'máquina', '4', '2000', '2000', '15397015'}, 'INSPECTORSURFISTA' = {'Inspector Surfista', 'Inspector Boarder', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'máquina', '4', '2000', '2000', '15397015'}, 'INSPIRACION' = {'Inspiración', 'Inspiration', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '25005816'}, 'INSPIRATION' = {'Inspiración', 'Inspiration', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '25005816'}, 'INSTANTFUSION' = {'Fusión Instantánea', 'Instant Fusion', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '1845204'}, 'INSTANTNEOSPACE' = {'Neoespacio Instantáneo', 'Instant Neo Space', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '11913700'}, 'INSTINTODEBATALLA' = {'Instinto de Batalla', 'Battle Instinct', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '60534585'}, 'INSTINTODECAZA' = {'Instinto de Caza', 'Hunting Instinct', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '11925569'}, 'INSTINTODESUPERVIVENCIA' = {'Instinto de Supervivencia', 'Survival Instinct', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '58419204'}, 'INSTITUCIONMISTICA' = {'Institución Mística', 'Mythical Institution', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '94599451'}, 'INTEGRADORCIBERSO' = {'Integrador Ciberso', 'Cyberse Integrator', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'luz', 'ciberso', '3', '1000', '1000', '25200959'}, 'INTERCAMBIADORTACTICO' = {'Intercambiador Táctico', 'Tactical Exchanger', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '58421530'}, 'INTERCAMBIHEROE' = {'Intercambihéroe', 'Switcheroroo', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '30426226'}, 'INTERCAMBIO' = {'Intercambio', 'Exchange', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '5556668'}, 'INTERCAMBIODEALMAS' = {'Intercambio de Almas', 'Soul Exchange', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '68005187'}, 'INTERCAMBIODECRIATURA' = {'Intercambio de Criatura', 'Creature Swap', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '31036355'}, 'INTERCAMBIODELALMADELABESTIA' = {'Intercambio del Alma de la Bestia', 'Beast Soul Swap', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '35149085'}, 'INTERCAMBIODELDIAYLANOCHE' = {'Intercambio del Día y la Noche', 'Exchange of Night and Day', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '3160805'}, 'INTERCAMBIODEPAQUETES' = {'Intercambio de Paquetes', 'Packet Swap', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '75153328'}, 'INTERCAMBIODEREGALOS' = {'Intercambio de Regalos', 'Gift Exchange', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '82257940'}, 'INTERCEPT' = {'Interceptar', 'Intercept', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '59695933'}, 'INTERCEPTAR' = {'Interceptar', 'Intercept', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '59695933'}, 'INTERCEPTOMATE' = {'Interceptomate', 'Interceptomato', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'planta', '2', '800', '800', '19113101'}, 'INTERCEPTOMATO' = {'Interceptomate', 'Interceptomato', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'planta', '2', '800', '800', '19113101'}, 'INTERCEPTORARCHIDEMONIO' = {'Interceptor Archidemonio', 'Archfiend Interceptor', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '1400', '1600', '14430063'}, 'INTERCEPTWAVE' = {'Ola Interceptadora', 'Intercept Wave', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '39440937'}, 'INTERDIMENSIONALMATTERTRANSPORTER' = {'Transportador de Materia Interdimensional', 'Interdimensional Matter Transporter', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '36261276'}, 'INTERDIMENSIONALWARP' = {'Distorsión Interdimensional', 'Interdimensional Warp', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '57384901'}, 'INTERPLANETARYINVADERA' = {'Invasor Interplanetario "A"', 'Interplanetary Invader "A"', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'reptil', '1', '0', '500', '14729426'}, 'INTERPLANETARYPURPLYTHORNYBEAST' = {'Bestia Interplanetariopurpuraespinosa', 'Interplanetarypurplythorny Beast', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'bestia', '5', '1100', '2200', '80208323'}, 'INTERPLANETARYPURPLYTHORNYDRAGON' = {'Dragón Interplanetariopúrpuraespinoso', 'Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '5', '2200', '1100', '25206027'}, 'INTERRUPTEDKAIJUSLUMBER' = {'Sueño Interrumpido del Kaiju', 'Interrupted Kaiju Slumber', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '99330325'}, 'INTERRUPTORDESENET' = {'Interruptor de Senet', 'Senet Switch', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '63394872'}, 'INTERRUPTRESISTOR' = {'Resistencia Interrumpida', 'Interrupt Resistor', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'ciberso', '6', '0', '2100', '2414168'}, 'INTERVENCIONTELEFONICA' = {'Intervención Telefónica', 'Wiretap', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '34507039'}, 'INTOTHEVOID' = {'Hacia el Vacío', 'Into the Void', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '93946239'}, 'INTRIGUESHIELD' = {'Escudo de la Intriga', 'Intrigue Shield', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '23122036'}, 'INTRODUCCIONALACORTESIA' = {'Introducción a la Cortesía', 'Introduction to Gallantry', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '69091732'}, 'INTRODUCTIONTOGALLANTRY' = {'Introducción a la Cortesía', 'Introduction to Gallantry', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '69091732'}, 'INTRUSOTINDANGULO' = {'Intruso Tindángulo', 'Tindangle Intruder', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '6', '2200', '0', '94142993'}, 'INVADERFROMANOTHERDIMENSION' = {'Invasor de otra dimensión', 'Invader from Another Dimension', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '950', '1400', '28450915'}, 'INVADEROFDARKNESS' = {'Invasor de la Oscuridad', 'Invader of Darkness', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '8', '2900', '2500', '56647086'}, 'INVADEROFTHETHRONE' = {'Invasora del Trono', 'Invader of the Throne', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '4', '1350', '1700', '3056267'}, 'INVALIDACIONXYZ' = {'Invalidación Xyz', 'Xyz Override', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '32999573'}, 'INVASIONDELLAMAS' = {'Invasión de Llamas', 'Invasion of Flames', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'piro', '3', '1300', '1200', '26082229'}, 'INVASIONOFFLAMES' = {'Invasión de Llamas', 'Invasion of Flames', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'piro', '3', '1300', '1200', '26082229'}, 'INVASORADELTRONO' = {'Invasora del Trono', 'Invader of the Throne', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '4', '1350', '1700', '3056267'}, 'INVASORDELAOSCURIDAD' = {'Invasor de la Oscuridad', 'Invader of Darkness', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '8', '2900', '2500', '56647086'}, 'INVASORDEOTRADIMENSION' = {'Invasor de otra dimensión', 'Invader from Another Dimension', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '950', '1400', '28450915'}, 'INVASORINTERPLANETARIOA' = {'Invasor Interplanetario "A"', 'Interplanetary Invader "A"', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'reptil', '1', '0', '500', '14729426'}, 'INVASORPODEROSO' = {'Invasor Poderoso', 'Power Invader', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '5', '2200', '0', '18842395'}, 'INVASORYAJIRO' = {'Invasor Yajiro', 'Yajiro Invader', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'reptil', '5', '2200', '0', '10852583'}, 'INVERSEUNIVERSE' = {'Universo Inverso', 'Inverse Universe', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '79161790'}, 'INVERSIONDELASUERTE' = {'Inversión de la Suerte', 'Reversal of Fate', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '36690018'}, 'INVERSIONDESEPULTURAS' = {'Inversión de Sepulturas', 'Exchange of the Spirit', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '17484499'}, 'INVERSIONDIMENSIONAL' = {'Inversión Dimensional', 'Dimensional Inversion', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '98666339'}, 'INVERSIONMAGNETICA' = {'Inversión Magnética', 'Magnet Reverse', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '80352158'}, 'INVERSIONXYZ' = {'Inversión Xyz', 'Xyz Reversal', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '66604523'}, 'INVERTIRELLIMITE' = {'Invertir el Límite', 'Limit Reverse', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '27551'}, 'INVIERNOMAYAKASHI' = {'Invierno Mayakashi', 'Mayakashi Winter', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '51225407'}, 'INVIGORATION' = {'Tonificación', 'Invigoration', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '98374133'}, 'INVINCIBILITYBARRIER' = {'Barrera de Invencibilidad', 'Invincibility Barrier', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '17722185'}, 'INVITACIONAUNSUEÑOOSCURO' = {'Invitación a un Sueño Oscuro', 'Invitation to a Dark Sleep', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '5', '1500', '1800', '52675689'}, 'INVITACIONDELCRANEO' = {'Invitación del Cráneo', 'Skull Invitation', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '98139712'}, 'INVITACIONDELESPIRITU' = {'Invitación del Espíritu', 'Spirit\'s Invitation', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '92394653'}, 'INVITACIONDELOSESPIRITUSTERRESTRES' = {'Invitación de los Espíritus Terrestres', 'Call of the Earthbound', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '65743242'}, 'INVITATIONTOADARKSLEEP' = {'Invitación a un Sueño Oscuro', 'Invitation to a Dark Sleep', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '5', '1500', '1800', '52675689'}, 'INVOCACIONDEENJAMBRE' = {'Invocación de Enjambre', 'Summoning Swarm', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '52838896'}, 'INVOCACIONDESEXTETO' = {'Invocación de Sexteto', 'Sextet Summon', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '99162753'}, 'INVOCACIONDISPARADA' = {'Invocación Disparada', 'Triggered Summon', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '96148285'}, 'INVOCACIONDOBLE' = {'Invocación Doble', 'Double Summon', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '43422537'}, 'INVOCACIONENCADENA' = {'Invocación en Cadena', 'Chain Summoning', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '9952083'}, 'INVOCACIONOMEGA' = {'Invocación Omega', 'Omega Summon', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '47457347'}, 'INVOCACIONSUBREPTICIA' = {'Invocación Subrepticia', 'Slip Summon', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '94484482'}, 'INVOCACIONTEMERARIADELINFIERNO' = {'Invocación Temeraria del Infierno', 'Inferno Reckless Summon', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '12247206'}, 'INVOCADORADEDADOS' = {'Invocadora de Dados', 'Summon Dice', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '41139112'}, 'INVOCADORADELAGOLONDRINAROJA' = {'Invocadora de la Golondrina Roja', 'Red Sparrow Summoner', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '1600', '1300', '81354330'}, 'INVOCADORDEGEMINIS' = {'Invocador de Géminis', 'Gemini Summoner', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '1500', '0', '19041767'}, 'INVOCADORDEILUSIONES' = {'Invocador de Ilusiones', 'Summoner of Illusions', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '3', '800', '900', '14644902'}, 'INVOCADORDELARSENAL' = {'Invocador del Arsenal', 'Arsenal Summoner', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '1600', '1600', '85489096'}, 'INVOCADORDELATORTUGAVERDE' = {'Invocador de la Tortuga Verde', 'Green Turtle Summoner', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'lanzador de conjuros', '3', '400', '1500', '54747648'}, 'INVOCADORDELDRAGONAZUL' = {'Invocador del Dragón Azul', 'Blue Dragon Summoner', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '1500', '600', '55969226'}, 'INVOCADORDELDRAGONDORADO' = {'Invocador del Dragón Dorado', 'Golden Dragon Summoner', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '1000', '1000', '28565527'}, 'INVOCADORDELTIGREBLANCO' = {'Invocador del Tigre Blanco', 'White Tiger Summoner', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'lanzador de conjuros', '3', '1000', '1700', '28348939'}, 'INVOCADORNOVA' = {'Invocador Nova', 'Nova Summoner', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '4', '1400', '800', '48783998'}, 'INVOCADORSABLEXM' = {'Invocador Sable-X-M', 'M-X-Saber Invoker', 'monstruo xyz', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '3', '1600', '500', '4423206'}, 'INVOCANDOENCADENA' = {'Invocando en Cadena', 'Chain Summon', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '90812044'}, 'INVOCARNUBE' = {'Invocar Nube', 'Summon Cloud', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '55375684'}, 'INVOCATION' = {'Invokación', 'Invocation', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '74063034'}, 'INVOKACION' = {'Invokación', 'Invocation', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '74063034'}, 'INVOKEDAUGOEIDES' = {'Augoeides Invokada', 'Invoked Augoeides', 'monstruo de fusión', 'luz', 'hada', '8', '2000', '2800', '97300502'}, 'INVOKEDCALIGA' = {'Caliga Invokado', 'Invoked Caliga', 'monstruo de fusión', 'oscuridad', 'bestia', '4', '1000', '1800', '13529466'}, 'INVOKEDCOCYTUS' = {'Cocito Invokado', 'Invoked Cocytus', 'monstruo de fusión', 'agua', 'dragón', '6', '1800', '2900', '85908279'}, 'INVOKEDELYSIUM' = {'Elíseo Invokado', 'Invoked Elysium', 'monstruo de fusión', 'luz', 'hada', '10', '3200', '4000', '11270236'}, 'INVOKEDMAGELLANICA' = {'Magellánica Invokada', 'Invoked Magellanica', 'monstruo de fusión', 'tierra', 'roca', '8', '3000', '3300', '48791583'}, 'INVOKEDMECHABA' = {'Mechaba Invokada', 'Invoked Mechaba', 'monstruo de fusión', 'luz', 'máquina', '9', '2500', '2100', '75286621'}, 'INVOKEDPURGATRIO' = {'Purgatrío Invokado', 'Invoked Purgatrio', 'monstruo de fusión', 'fuego', 'demonio', '7', '2300', '2000', '12307878'}, 'INVOKEDRAIDJIN' = {'Raidjin Invokado', 'Invoked Raidjin', 'monstruo de fusión', 'viento', 'guerrero', '5', '2200', '2400', '49513164'}, 'INYECTORDEPODER' = {'Inyector de Poder', 'Power Injector', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'psíquico', '4', '1300', '1400', '89547299'}, 'INZECTACIONFINAL' = {'Inzectación Final', 'Final Inzektion', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '51549976'}, 'INZEKTORANT' = {'Hormiga Inzektor', 'Inzektor Ant', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'insecto', '3', '200', '600', '95395761'}, 'INZEKTORAXEZEKTAHAWK' = {'Hacha Inzektor - Zektahalcón', 'Inzektor Axe - Zektahawk', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '87973893'}, 'INZEKTORCENTIPEDE' = {'Ciempiés Inzektor', 'Inzektor Centipede', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'insecto', '3', '1600', '1200', '21790410'}, 'INZEKTORCROSSBOWZEKTARROW' = {'Ballesta Inzektor', 'Inzektor Crossbow - Zektarrow', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '87047074'}, 'INZEKTORDRAGONFLY' = {'Libélula Inzektor', 'Inzektor Dragonfly', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'insecto', '3', '1000', '1800', '68184115'}, 'INZEKTOREARWIG' = {'Tijereta Inzektor', 'Inzektor Earwig', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'insecto', '4', '1000', '1000', '38450736'}, 'INZEKTOREXABEETLE' = {'Exa-Escarabajo Inzektor', 'Inzektor Exa-Beetle', 'monstruo xyz', 'oscuridad', 'insecto', '6', '1000', '1000', '44505297'}, 'INZEKTOREXAESCARABAJO' = {'Inzektor Exa-Escarabajo', 'Inzektor Exa-Stag', 'monstruo xyz', 'oscuridad', 'insecto', '5', '800', '800', '26211048'}, 'INZEKTOREXASTAG' = {'Inzektor Exa-Escarabajo', 'Inzektor Exa-Stag', 'monstruo xyz', 'oscuridad', 'insecto', '5', '800', '800', '26211048'}, 'INZEKTORFIREFLY' = {'Luciérnaga Inzektor', 'Inzektor Firefly', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'insecto', '1', '100', '100', '66066482'}, 'INZEKTORGAUNTLET' = {'Guantelete Inzektor', 'Inzektor Gauntlet', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '259314'}, 'INZEKTORGIGACRICKET' = {'Giga-Grillo Inzektor', 'Inzektor Giga-Cricket', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'insecto', '5', '2000', '1300', '65844845'}, 'INZEKTORGIGAMANTIS' = {'Giga-Mantis Inzektor', 'Inzektor Giga-Mantis', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'insecto', '6', '2400', '0', '94573223'}, 'INZEKTORGIGAWEEVIL' = {'Giga-Gorgojo Inzektor', 'Inzektor Giga-Weevil', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'insecto', '6', '0', '2600', '21977828'}, 'INZEKTORHOPPER' = {'Saltamontes Inzektor', 'Inzektor Hopper', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'insecto', '4', '1700', '1400', '52601736'}, 'INZEKTORHORNET' = {'Avispón Inzektor', 'Inzektor Hornet', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'insecto', '3', '500', '200', '69207766'}, 'INZEKTORLADYBUG' = {'Coccinellidae Inzektor', 'Inzektor Ladybug', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'insecto', '2', '500', '100', '2461031'}, 'INZEKTORORB' = {'Orbe Inzektor', 'Inzektor Orb', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '38643567'}, 'INZEKTORPICOFALENA' = {'Picofalena Inzektor', 'Inzektor Picofalena', 'monstruo de enlace', 'oscuridad', 'insecto', '1000', '97273514'}, 'INZEKTORSWORDZEKTKALIBER' = {'Espada Inzektor - Zektkaliber', 'Inzektor Sword - Zektkaliber', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '16550875'}, 'INZEKTRONALIMENTADO' = {'Inzektron Alimentado', 'Powered Inzektron', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'luz', 'máquina', '6', '2500', '1600', '46132282'}, 'IPENMASCARADA' = {'IP Enmascarada', 'I:P Masquerena', 'monstruo de enlace', 'oscuridad', 'ciberso', '800', '65741786'}, 'IPIRIA' = {'Ipiria', 'Ipiria', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'reptil', '2', '500', '500', '70744296'}, 'IPMASQUERENA' = {'IP Enmascarada', 'I:P Masquerena', 'monstruo de enlace', 'oscuridad', 'ciberso', '800', '65741786'}, 'IRADEAZULESOJOS' = {'Ira de Azules Ojos', 'Rage with Eyes of Blue', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '39432790'}, 'IRADIVINA' = {'Ira Divina', 'Divine Wrath', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '49010598'}, 'IRISDELCIELO' = {'Iris del Cielo', 'Sky Iris', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '27813661'}, 'IRISLAMADRETIERRA' = {'Iris, la Madre Tierra', 'Iris, the Earth Mother', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '6', '2400', '1200', '9628664'}, 'IRISTHEEARTHMOTHER' = {'Iris, la Madre Tierra', 'Iris, the Earth Mother', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '6', '2400', '1200', '9628664'}, 'IRONBLACKSMITHKOTETSU' = {'Herrero Kotetsu', 'Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'guerrero-bestia', '2', '500', '500', '73431236'}, 'IRONCAGE' = {'Jaula de Acero', 'Iron Cage', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '45072394'}, 'IRONCALL' = {'Llamada de Hierro', 'Iron Call', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '64662453'}, 'IRONCOREARMOR' = {'Armadura de Núcleo de Hierro', 'Iron Core Armor', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '20457551'}, 'IRONCOREIMMEDIATEDISPOSAL' = {'Descarte Inmediato del Núcleo de Hierro', 'Iron Core Immediate Disposal', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '63018036'}, 'IRONCORELUSTER' = {'Lustre del Núcleo de Hierro', 'Iron Core Luster', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '34545235'}, 'IRONCOREOFKOAKIMEIRU' = {'Núcleo de Hierro de Koa\'ki Meiru', 'Iron Core of Koa\'ki Meiru', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '36623431'}, 'IRONCORESPECIMENLAB' = {'Laboratorio de Especímenes del Núcleo de Hierro', 'Iron Core Specimen Lab', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '53039326'}, 'IRONCHAINBLASTER' = {'Disparador de Cadenas de Hierro', 'Iron Chain Blaster', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '2', '1100', '0', '26157485'}, 'IRONCHAINCOIL' = {'Bobina de Cadena de Hierro', 'Iron Chain Coil', 'monstruo cantante', 'tierra', 'máquina', '3', '1100', '1600', '53152590'}, 'IRONCHAINDRAGON' = {'Dragón de Cadena de Hierro', 'Iron Chain Dragon', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'tierra', 'dragón', '6', '2500', '1300', '19974580'}, 'IRONCHAINREPAIRMAN' = {'Reparador de Cadena de Hierro', 'Iron Chain Repairman', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '4', '1600', '1200', '53274132'}, 'IRONCHAINSNAKE' = {'Serpiente de Cadena de Hierro', 'Iron Chain Snake', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'reptil', '3', '800', '1200', '80769747'}, 'IRONDRAGONTIAMATON' = {'Dragón de Hierro Tiamaton', 'Iron Dragon Tiamaton', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '4', '2000', '0', '46247282'}, 'IRONDRAW' = {'Robo de Hierro', 'Iron Draw', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '34599295'}, 'IRONHAMMERTHEGIANT' = {'Martillohierro el Gigante', 'Ironhammer the Giant', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'roca', '8', '900', '3500', '79185500'}, 'IRONHANS' = {'Hans de Acero', 'Iron Hans', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '4', '1200', '800', '41916534'}, 'IRONKNIGHT' = {'Caballero de Acero', 'Iron Knight', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '4', '1700', '700', '73405179'}, 'IRONKNIGHTOFREVOLUTION' = {'Caballero de Hierro de la Revolución', 'Iron Knight of Revolution', 'monstruo de enlace', 'tierra', 'máquina', '2400'}, 'ISAACCABALLERODIVINO' = {'Isaac, Caballero Divino', 'Divine Knight Ishzark', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'guerrero', '6', '2300', '1800', '57902462'}, 'ISLADELREYDEFUEGO' = {'Isla del Rey de Fuego', 'Fire King Island', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '57554544'}, 'ISLANDTURTLE' = {'Tortuga Isla', 'Island Turtle', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'aqua', '4', '1100', '2000', '4042268'}, 'ISOLDABELLADELINFRAMUNDO' = {'Isolda, Bella del Inframundo', 'Isolde, Belle of the Underworld', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '4', '1000', '0', '22657402'}, 'ISOLDADOSHISTORIASDELNOBLECABALLERO' = {'Isolda, Dos Historias del Noble Caballero', 'Isolde, Two Tales of the Noble Knights', 'monstruo de enlace', 'luz', 'guerrero', '1600', '59934749'}, 'ISOLDEBELLEOFTHEUNDERWORLD' = {'Isolda, Bella del Inframundo', 'Isolde, Belle of the Underworld', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '4', '1000', '0', '22657402'}, 'ISOLDETWOTALESOFTHENOBLEKNIGHTS' = {'Isolda, Dos Historias del Noble Caballero', 'Isolde, Two Tales of the Noble Knights', 'monstruo de enlace', 'luz', 'guerrero', '1600', '59934749'}, 'IVYSHACKLES' = {'Grilletes de Marfil', 'Ivy Shackles', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '14730606'}, 'IZANAGI' = {'Izanagi', 'Izanagi', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'hada', '6', '2200', '1000', '6544078'}, 'IZANAMI' = {'Izanami', 'Izanami', 'monstruo spirit', 'agua', 'hada', '4', '1100', '1800', '43543777'} } return c